1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a rear lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a rear lamp for a vehicle, which can emit a large amount of light even with a small number of light sources and which can discriminate against a rear lamp design in the related art.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, various kinds of lighting devices are mounted in the front and rear portions of a vehicle to provide vehicle safety and driver's convenience. As such lighting devices, there are devices that directly emit light using lamps, such as headlights, rear lamps, direction indicator lamps, and the like. In addition, in the front and rear portions of the vehicle, reflectors, which operate to reflect light so that the corresponding vehicle can be easily recognized from the outside, are mounted.
Diverse types of lighting devices have been developed in the range where minimum regulations are observed in accordance with the recent trend that importance is attached to the vehicle design, and particularly, light guide devices have been actively mounted on recent vehicles so that indirect lighting effects can be displayed in a state where light sources are not directly exposed.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a rear lamp for a vehicle in the related art includes a housing 28 having a front surface on which a reflector 26 is mounted, a bulb 24 mounted on a front center portion of the reflector 26, a shield 32 arranged spaced apart from the front of the bulb 24 to intercept heat, and a lens 30 engaged with an edge portion of the housing 28.
According to the rear lamp for a vehicle in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, if light emitted from the bulb 24 that is a light source is reflected from the reflector 26, the reflected light is radiated in the rear direction of the vehicle through the shield 32 and the lens 30.
However, the rear lamp in the related art has the problems that since the light emission and reflection are performed simply by the bulb 24 and the reflector 26, the design of the rear lamp is made uniform. Also, if the mount number of bulbs 24 is increased to heighten the light emission effects, the manufacturing cost and the weight of the rear lamp are increased to deteriorate the merchantability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.